


I was made for you

by Cap5183



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Future Fic, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap5183/pseuds/Cap5183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek receives news that the time has come, and he must fulfill a wish to Stile's that he made long ago.</p><p>This was part of a scene writing challenge that I was doing for a project, and I then adopted it for a Sterek twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was made for you

Chicago 2034. A slightly futuristic world that is not much different than our own. There is still war, still poverty, and stillquestions that can not be answered. Dr. Deaton comes down the stairs carrying a bag, he addresses Derek sitting in a living room, his head resting in his hands.

Deaton:  
It won’t be long now.

Derek is startled at first, and lifts his head to address his old emissary.

Derek:  
There’s nothing you can do?

Deaton:  
I’m sorry Derek. This is what we talked about. You know this type of cancer has absolutely no treatment, you know what is coming.

Deaton:  
I’m aware Deaton, you and Dr. Romero, have made it quiet clear what happens next.

Deaton:  
Please Derek, we talked about this. Call me Alan. I’m sorry there is not more I can do for Stiles. You know I have always felt close to him, after all I trained him to become your emissary. I’m just sorry that no one could had seen this coming after all you've been through.

Derek:  
Thank you for everything Alan.

Deaton:  
Please call us if you need assistance, you know the proper procedure.

Derek remains quiet trying to keep his wolf under control. His eyes flair Alpha-red, and he quickly regains control, he places his head back into his hands shaking and pensive.

Deaton:  
I’ll let myself out.

Silence. Derek remains in his pensive state. He takes a beat, and then addresses Peter who has yet to be noticed.

Derek:  
God Peter, why is this happening to us. Stiles, he was never supposed to get sick. Why do bad things only ever happen to good people. It should be me laying up there. But instead, it’s him. If he would have just let me give him the bite, this would have never happened, but he is so damn stubborn.

There is no response. Derek looks despondent, and hurt that there is no answer. He continues his stream of consciousness.

Derek:  
When this damn cancer started taking people 3 years ago we made a promise to each other about what would happen if one of us ever was diagnosed, but damn it Peter, I never thought it would actually happen. We didn't know if I could catch it because of the wolf, but we always hoped Stile's spark would be enough to keep it away. But we thought wrong.

Again there is no answer from the quiet Peter. Derek looks down and starts twisting the ring around his left finger, his wedding band. He again is quiet for a beat, and then resumes his stream of thought.

Derek:  
How could anyone ask me to do this? Would you do this? Peter would you do what Stiles has asked of me? Of course you would, it's you we're talking about. But could Stiles do this if the roles were reversed? I don’t think he could.

Derek picks up a case which has been at his feet, and he places it on his lap. He stares at the case, again silent and not knowing what he should do. He again continues this stream while playing with the case.

Derek:  
This is it. If I open this case, it is the point of no return. If I open this case I agree to Stiles’ wish and can never go back. Peter come here boy.

A dog finally comes forward, and places its head on Derek’s lap over the container which is sitting there. Derek scratches behind the dogs ears.

Derek:  
You've been so quiet ever since the Fae Prince turned you into a dog. Don't give me that look, I told you not to date a Fae Prince, but when do you ever listen to me? What the hell was the point of Stiles spending all that money on a talking collar if you never even talk. You would only ever talk for him. God you must hate me too. It should be me after all. This is all my fault, you as a dog, Stiles being sick, its all because of me.

The dog remains quiet, enjoying the ear scratch.

Derek:  
Alright, I’m going to do it Peter. There is no going back. Should I put the TV on for you while I do this?

The dog remains quiet for a second. Derek picks up the case to leave, when we hear a bark followed by a the familiar sound of Peter's voice.

Peter:  
Yes please.

Derek grabs the TV remote and switches it on. He walks away and exits. The TV comes onto a news program. Peter sits and listens to the report.

TV ANCHOR:  
This is Sandra Ohday back with our continuing report on Z Cancer. This cancer as we all now know attacks the brain causing a slow and painful death. But the interesting thing is the side effects which occur after death...

As the mention of side effects are spoken by the news anchor a single gun rings out from up the stairs. We again hear a bark followed by Peter's voice.

Peter:  
Goodbye Stiles. I am so sorry for everything.

Another gunshot fires. This time spooking the dog, we hear another bark as Peter runs on all fours up the stairs.

Peter:  
Derek NO!


End file.
